New Goals
by draco6263
Summary: Before leaving on a training trip Naruto is finally told about his parents. He has three years to train and he plans to spend it following in their footsteps.
1. A Little Chat

I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter One: A Little Chat**

Jiriaya was sitting in the Hokage's office after having just climbed through the window. He knew he really needed his old teammate to sign off on this training mission but that wasn't what he was nervous about. It was his other little request that had him sweating bullets under her gaze.

Tsunade had listened to him through his whole pitch for taking Naruto on a training mission and she was certainly in favor of it. She'd miss the brat, but it was what was best for him, she'd have a little trouble convincing the council that it was the right choice, but she wasn't too concerned. What was bothering her was her teammate's other request for the boy. Should Naruto finally know who his parents were and why he was stuck with the nine-tails in him? She'd wanted him to know in the past, but the truth that if it got out he'd be in for a new level of trouble had always stopped her. With the training he was about to receive, maybe it was time he knew.

"Alright, you can take him with you, but I expect you to take his training seriously, he'll need to be strong for when the Akatsuki come for him." She said glaring at the self proclaimed super-pervert.

He nodded and asked, "And about my other request? I'd like to be the one to tell him, Minato was the closest thing I had to a son, and I am the boys godfather afterall."

Nodding, Tsunade smiled, "He's going to find out eventually, this is just another reason for you to take this training seriously." She thought about the sealed Namikaze jutsu library that only Naruto could access and made a decision. "Get him and meet me at their place, you can tell him and we'll show him his legacy together."

Jiriaya was a little surprised, pleasantly surprised, but still surprised, he had thought the training trip was a sure thing, but revealing the s-rank secret about Naruto's parentage was something a long shot, and to get both left him in a good mood, in fact his mood was good enough to make a pass at his chesty teammate. "You know Tsunade, after we tell him he'll have to go prepare to leave, so we'll be all alone, how about a date?" He was grinning from ear to ear, after all he already had one long shot request granted, maybe now was the best time to ask for another. As he was losing himself in his fantasies waiting for a response he didn't see the fist coming for his cheek until it hit him.

'I guess that's a no.' Jiriaya thought as he was flying out the window. Oh well, time to go find the brat. He landed on his feet about halfway across the village, not for from Naruto's apartment, it was still early so he should be home. Not bothering to knock, he went in to see the blonde heating up a cup of instant ramen.

"Pervy sage what are you doing here? I told you not to hide from granny Tsunade here anymore!" Naruto said with a mixture of irritation and sleepiness in his voice.

The older man's eyebrow twitched a little, both at the unwanted nickname and the reason the boy assumed he was here. He cleared his thought and said, "Get dressed kid Tsunade and I have some stuff to talk to you about." He tried to sound serious, but the boy noticed a bit of his excitement leaking through, and the was enough to set him off.

"Both of you, huh? It must be something super important, like naming me the next Hokage, or deciding to let me skip chunnin and go straight to jonnin.." As the boy was rambling on he was running around gathering his ninja gear and he rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. Jiriaya just smirked at the kid's enthusiasm. It was nice to see him in a good mood. He'd been really upset since that Uchiha brat ran out to join the snake.

When Naruto was ready the two of them set out for the wealthier parts of town. Having been an orphan and thus poor for his whole life Naruto only ever went to this part of town to pull pranks on people who had treated him badly. Most of the major clans were set up on this side of the village, along with the richest of the merchants and a few of the ninja that didn't belong to a clan, but still lived long enough and got powerful enough to earn a sizable fortune. Walking down one of the major streets and seeing all of the huge houses and elegant gates Naruto couldn't help but to think of his apartment. It was a good size for him, but he could see that the whole place could probably fit in just one of the rooms on some of the building he was looking at.

Naruto was never one to sulk about his lot in life, from an early age he learned that things were never going to be easy for him, and that was why he wanted to be the best. He didn't care how hard he had to work, he was going to be Hokage and protect everyone, no matter how hard it was. He based his whole nindo on never giving up, because he knew that that was the only way someone like him would ever reach their dreams.

They finally stopped at a gate with a tag across the middle with what looked like a huge estate behind the gate. Looking up at his master Naruto began to ask, "So what are we doing…"

"Looks like you beat me here, sorry, the council had some things to say about this, but when I put my foot down most of them let it drop." Tsunade said as she was approaching. She walked up to the tag and pressed a special release seal to it, to allow them access to the estate. Walking in she looked at Naruto and said, "Come on in, we've got some things to talk about."

A slightly confused Naruto proceeded with Jiriaya right behind him. After they passed the gate it closed again with another seal in place on the inside. Looking around the estate he could see the grass was overgrown and there were weeds around the wall. It looked like nobody had been here in ages. "What is this place? I don't think I've ever been to this place before." Naruto said while looking at the mansion they were approaching. Neither adult said anything, so Naruto fell silent, figuring he'd get his answered when they went inside.

Inside the mansion the three of them sat in down in the dining area, both adults facing the boy with serious expressions. It was Jiriaya who spoke first, "Alright brat, there's some thing I need to tell you, and something we need to come clean on. That's why we're here." He paused and decided to lead with the trip, since the other bit of information would take a lot longer to discuss. "I've been tracking the movements of the group that those two who attacked you are in. They're gathering the jinchuriki for something. So for your protection I'm going to take you with me to train while I gather intel, we'll be gone for a while, a couple years at least."

Naruto took that in and thought about it. He was going to be leaving for years, not seeing his home or his friends. He wouldn't even be able to eat any Ichiraku Ramen. He wasn't happy and he was about to say so when he thought about his fight with Sasuke. He didn't manage to bring his friend back with him. He couldn't beat him even using some of the bastard fox's power, he needed to be stronger. He clenched his fists thinking about that and then relaxed and grinned, "I guess if I'm training under you there'll be all sorts of things I'll learn to make me stronger right? I know I need to be stronger to protect the village if I ever plan on being Hokage so as long as this help with that I'm all for it."

Jiriaya was glad to hear that. He knew how hard it was to leave the village for so long for the first time, and was hoping Naruto wouldn't get hung up on that. Taking a breath now it was time for something that was long overdue. "Alright, now for what we have to own up to," he said looking at the boys curious expression. "You've never been told who your parents were because your father made several very powerful enemies, and it would have been dangerous for people to know who you are, and that's true, but now you have strong enemies of your own, and you're old enough to keep this a secret. Nobody but you me Tsunade and Kakashi can know about this, alright kid?"

Naruto's heart was suddenly beating very fast. Was he finally going to know about his parents? His breathing quickened and his eyes lit up in a flash. Nodding his head vigorously he began swearing up and down never to talk about it with anyone else. Jiriaya chuckled a bit and continued, "Well let's start with your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she had to keep her surname because the council didn't approve of your father marrying her. It was done in secret to keep council from getting involved." He looked at Tsunade and asked, "Did you bring the marriage certificate?"

"No, sensei must have kept it in his personal records, because there was nothing in the tower about it." She had hoped to be able to give the proof to Naruto when he found out, but she'd have to get it from the Sarutobi clan for him later.

Naruto was shaking with excitement at learning his mothers name, he had so many questions he wanted to ask, but there was one that kept coming up in his head, "Why would the council not approve of my mother? Hell why would they even have a say?" Naruto was more than irritated to think that his mother would have been treated anything like how had been as a child.

"The council didn't approve of your mother because she was born in another village, Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan was the premier clan from that village before its fall. Kushina came to Konoha when she was nine. As to why the council was involved at all, well that had more to do with your father's position. They didn't think it would be appropriate for the Fourth Hokage to marry someone who wasn't from Konoha originally." Jiriaya smirked as he saw the look on the boys face, he didn't understand yet. He started counting down from five in his head and by the time he got to two the boys expression changed to one of pure shock. With a smile he continued. "So your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash. You have a proud lineage Naruto, and you were loved very much by your parents."

Tsunade joined in to tell the boy more about his parents. He had so many questions for the two adults and they were delighted to finally be able to tell him everything he deserved to know. Tsunade had been longing to let the boy know of his past for so long, to ease some of his pain the way he helped ease hers, and also because it was his right to know about his parents. Jiriaya was also happy that he could finally share all that he knew about the two heroes with their son, but at the same time he was nervous, because he wasn't done with telling the boy about people who should have been there for him, but the last person wasn't dead and had no excuse.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you, Naruto, before Tsunade shows you why we're here. You know the Fourth was my student and like a son to me, well he also made me to be your godfather. That's one reason I've tried to take care of you recently." Jiriaya could only hope that he wouldn't resent him for not being there too much. Sure he had plenty of excuses he could use, but he knew none of them would matter, not after the kind of loneliness the boy had went through.

Hearing that, Naruto looked at his lap for a moment. He didn't really know what to think. He should be happy that he had someone who was family now, even if they weren't related by blood, but he had been so along, and nobody had been there for him, he wondered how different it would have been if the old pervert had raised him for a moment before deciding not to worry about it now. This was a time for being happy, and just like that, he was. Looking up he flashed a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes and said, "So I have a family after all, thanks Pervy Sage."

Jiriaya felt even worse about leaving the boy alone after hearing what he said. The boy thought of him as family, his only family, and he had abandoned him for years, letting him live alone and hated. His shame grew every time he looked at the boy until finally he had enough. "Alright Tsunade, why don't you show him what's downstairs, I think I need to get a little air an then I'll join you.


	2. A Bright Idea

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: A Bright** **Idea**

Tsunade watched Jiriaya as he walked out the door then looked down at Naruto to see him waiting expectantly.

"What's in the basement granny?" he asked as they both stood.

"Your parents left a lot of things behind for you Naruto, now that you know where you come from it's time you start getting what rightfully belongs to you. Your father was the strongest ninja born in this village, and your mother was one of the strongest born in Uzushiogakure, they had many secrets, secrets that now belong to you." Tsunade smirked looking at the grin on his face hearing the praise for his parents, and couldn't keep a grin off her face seeing his eyes grow wide when he realized he was going to be seeing his parents library.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs there was a hallway with a single large door at the end. When they approached the door Naruto noticed that it was covered in seals that looked to be focused on the handle. "Granny, what's on the door? That's a seal right? What does it do?" Naruto leaned in to study the seal not really understanding much of what he was seeing.

"That's a blood seal Naruto, the door won't open without some blood, and it has to be the blood either of the person who made the seal or someone related to them. You're the only person who can open this door." With that Naruto nodded, bit his thumb and spread a little bit of his blood onto the door handle, making all the symbols on the door glow gold for a moment before the blood was gone. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down as he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

There were scrolls everywhere, the room was well lit and completely circular and from floor to ceiling the wall was packed with scrolls of varying sizes. Directly across from the door there were only two scrolls, sitting on a pedestal that looked like a yellow rasengan, one of the scrolls was about the size of a storage scroll, but the other was massive, as tall as the toad summoning contract and three times as thick. That was the first thing that caught Naruto's eye and he started walking towards it. Once he got halfway across the room though he noticed a couple other things, the first and most obvious thing Naruto noticed was that half the room had small red torii gates outlining sections of the shelves holding scrolls and the second was that on the left and right of the room there were two larger torii gates directly across from each other with only a single scroll in each.

Once Naruto got to the large pedestal opposite the door he could read the labels, under the small scroll he read the word, "Rasengan" and under the huge scroll the label read, "Hiraishin" getting Naruto to look up to Tsunade and ask, "Granny, I already know rasengan and it's awesome, what's this other one next to it, hiraishin?"

Standing by the door Tsunade smirked and said in the most nonchalant voice she could pull off, "That jutsu huh, oh it's just the single most powerful justsu your father knew and is what allowed him to beat entire army's by himself." That got the desired reaction as Naruto's ever expressive eyes grew wider than she's ever seen and he turned back to the scroll with a look of awe plastered all over his face.

"These are mine?" He whispered to himself just as Jiriaya walked in through the open door behind Tsunade.

"That's right kid, everything in this room is yours now, but you can't take anything out of this room for now. Some of the most dangerous techniques in the world are in these scrolls and you don't have anywhere safe to keep them. If you want to study them you need to do it here." Seeing the brat about to protest Jiraiya continued, "Naruto, these are your family secrets, it's your responsibility to guard them and keep them safe so when you have your own kids they can learn them too."

That stopped Naruto from protesting as he thought about his friends from clans and how they had all mentioned keeping their clan techniques secret, he understood that everything in this room was his secret. Nodding his head Naruto looked up at his perverted teacher, "Alright pevy sage that makes sense, these are my secrets and I'll protect them with my life, believe it!"

Jiriaya did believe it. "All right brat, why don't you start looking around? Find something you want to study and if you have any questions you can ask us for pointers. Don't pick anything too out of your league for now kid, you've got to start small. Try reading all the labels first, and then picking one of the easy ones to study and practice with later."

Jiriaya turned to step out of the room and Tsunade was about to follow him when Naruto asked her one more question, "Can I live here granny? You said that my parents stuff is mine now, does that mean I can stay in my parents house?" He sounded hopeful and sad at the same time.

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell him that it was his to do with as he wished, "No Naruto, you can't stay here yet. Remember, nobody else is allowed to know who your parents are, if you moved in to the Namikaze mansion people would get suspicious, and the ones who didn't get suspicious would get angry. I'm sorry Naruto, not yet." She hated that she had to deny him even the house that was his by birthright, at least for now.

"That's ok granny, I'll just come here every day until I leave to study the scrolls and get stronger." He said with a cocky grin.

"Brat, you still have to do missions and meet with Kakashi and Sakura till we leave. You can't spend all your time here for the next six weeks. Why don't you come by every morning and open the door and leave a couple clones inside to read the scrolls while you deal with your responsibilities in person." Jiriaya said from the hallway.

"What good would having clones read the scrolls be? They don't last long enough to teach me what they learn." Naruto said, sounding confused and annoyed. "Couldn't I send the clones to do missions and stuff?"

Walking back into the room Jiriaya gave Naruto a shocked look, blinked a couple times and slowly started explaining. "Kid, you learn everything your clones learn when they dispel. You haven't noticed before? You've made hundreds during fights and never once suspected that you were getting their memories?"

Frowning, Naruto looked at Jiriaya as if he was trying to see if the old man was messing with him or not. Seeing the look the Toad Sage decided to prove his point. "Naruto, how about this, why don't you make a clone and have it open up one of those scrolls and read it, and you can see whether or not you get its memories when you dispel it."

Naruto did just that, forming a cross seal a clone came into being next to him, walked over to the wall and picked a scroll at random. Opening it he saw instructions for a simple wind jutsu called Great Breakthrough. After a quick read through of the instructions for the jutsu, and an even slower read through to make sure he understood everything, the clone rolled the scroll back up and put it back on the shelf before dispelling.

"So, Naruto, what technique did your clone read about?" Tsunade asked, curious to see if it was something Naruto would be able to learn.

"He read about Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. I think that's the move that stupid snake used on my team to separate us in the Forest of Death." Naruto's eyes widened a bit realizing he didn't know what his clone was reading till it dispelled. He then got a huge grin on his face as all sorts of plans came to mind now that he knew about this particular use for his favorite jutsu.

Chuckling Jiriaya decided to leave the surprises there for the day or else the kids eyes might just pop out from widening so often. "Come on Naruto, how about I help you learn that move. Leave a couple clones to read all the titles and to pick something to read tomorrow." With that they all filed out of the room and shut the door behind them, activating the seals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were leaving the estate Tsunade headed off towards the tower with a wave while Jiriaya and Naruto headed to training ground three to work on the new jutsu. Along the way Naruto rambled on about how he was going to learn so many jutsu and how strong he was going to get. While he was working himself up Jiriaya was thinking of what the best course of training would be for his new apprentice. His major weaknesses were chakra control and genjutsu. He would have to think more about that later, someone was coming towards them on the path from the training ground.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, guess what, I found out about my parents!" Naruto practically yelled at the man coming down the path.

With his single visible eye showing a bit of his surprise Kakashi quickly put his little orange book away before coming closer to his student and the sannin. "Hey Naruto, I'm glad. Minato sensei would be proud of the ninja you've grown up to be."

"Hmm, it's a good thing we ran in to you actually. I need to inform you that in six weeks I'll be taking Naruto on a training trip outside of the village for a couple years." Jiriaya informed the man.

"Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked sharply. Seeing the nod for the older man he turned back to Naruto. "It looks like I only have six more weeks to help train you, I'll teach you anything you think will be useful till then." Kakashi told his student with an eye smile that the man was famous for.

"Really? Wahoo, thanks sensei I won't let you down. Pervy sage is going to help me work on a wind jutsu I read about, wanna come and see?" Naruto's eyes were practically shining with his enthusiasm.

"Sure sure." And with that the group headed to the training ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't know what he was doing wrong. Jiriaya had shown him exactly what to do and he'd read the instructions from the scroll, but when he preformed the jutsu he could barely knock a few leaves off the tree he was aiming at. Getting frustrated he tried again putting as much chakra into the technique as he could muster before blasting the tree with wind again, this time some of the bark got peeled off the front, but he was nowhere close to knocking the small tree down the way Jiriaya had done. Growling he started to complain while the two older men thought about what they'd just seen.

"Naruto come here for a bit." Jiriaya called to the boy. When he was standing close the sannin explained what the problem seemed to be. "Your control really sucks, kid. With the amount of chakra you've been putting into your technique you should have knocked that tree over easily, and then with what you put into it that last time you should have knocked over several. I think before you start working on any of those scrolls in your family library you should work on bettering your chakra control." That got a surprised look from Kakashi, as he didn't know that Naruto had been into his family jutsu library.

"Well it's not my fault I have too much chakra! A whole lot of good it does me having so much if using it is worse than useless. Sometimes I wish I had tiny reserves so it would be easier to control it! Then I could just build my reserves up with the control I already learned!" That got Jiriaya thinking about the validity of what he was saying. If Naruto had smaller reserves his chakra control would be excellent, not quite perfect, but definitely very good. Naruto abruptly stopped his rant to ask a question he'd never thought of before. "Hey pervy sage, your reserves are even bigger than mine, and you have good control, does that mean when you were younger you had less chakra?" Seeing the old man nod to the affirmative he continued, "How do you build your chakra reserves? I've never had to try since having the fox made mine huge already."

"Building your reserves is like working any muscle, you have to put some strain on it and work it out, but just giving yourself chakra exhaustion isn't enough. Chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy, so to stretch your reserves out there are three things you need to do, the first is to use your chakra itself to work it out like a muscle in your body, the second is to grow physically stronger so your physical energy can increase with the size of your reserves and the third is to gain experience and knowledge, which comes mostly with time, to increase your spiritual energy." Pausing for a moment he decided to try something out to help the kid. "This conversation's actually given me an idea how to help you with your chakra control kid, and it'll help you up your reserves at the same time."

Kakashi was dumbfounded, increasing control and reserves at the same time just didn't seem possible in Naruto's case. "How do you plan to do that? It almost seems as if working on his reserves would undo any progress he made working on control."

"Normally you'd be right, but I think I have a solution, one that we need to get started on now, so he's not totally useless when we leave the village. Can you take him to get some heavy training weights? I've got to go make some preparations. I'll meet you guys at the tower in 4 hours." With that there was a puff of smoke and the Toad Sage was gone.

"Well come on Naruto, lets go get those weights and find out what Jiriaya has in store for you." Kakashi said before the two headed back to the village.


End file.
